Relena's Secret
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: Heero finds out that Relena is actually a man.


Relena's Secret  
  
"Good morning, Miss Relena," winked Pagan, as he opened the drapes in front of her window. Relena groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she yawned. Pagan fetched her clothes from the chair by her closet.  
  
"It's 9:30," he answered. "Breakfast time. You're late this morning." Relena stretched, and sat up.  
  
"Hmm, so I am." She climbed out of bed and took the clothes form Pagan. She undressed herself and got changed in the bathroom then combed her hair. Looking down, however, she realized she hadn't shaved in quite some time and wearing a skirt didn't look all that attractive suddenly. [Her legs looked like those of a bear! Seriously!]  
  
"Pagan!" she called out. "Could you fetch me my make-up bag?" Obediantly, he did. She reached out the door and greedily snatched it.  
  
"Alright," she told herself. "Time for an early morning bath." Pagan heard the water running and knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss Relena!" he demanded. "You're supposed to come down for breakfast!" She pretended not to hear him and let the tap keep running. Adding some bubble bath, she giggled.  
  
"I haven't had a bubble-bath in a long time." She quickly undressed herself again and climbed into the bathtub. With her razor in hand, she lathered her legs in the soapy bubbles, and made her legs feel silky-smooth again. When she finished, she hopped out and dried herself. She put her clothes back on, and brushed her hair once more, but when she leaned in to check her face in the mirror, she realized she wasn't quite done getting ready.  
  
"My goodness, how embarrassing," she thought. She picked up her razor once more, and got rid of the little mustache that was there... Pagan was growing impatient and left the room. When Relena stepped out of the bathroom finally, she remembered she forgot to check her armpits, but figured she'd do that after.  
  
She finally arrived in the kitchen and found a plate of warm pancakes for her. Hungrily, she stuffed her mouth full of them and swallowed, practically forgeting to chew. Pagan sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Some day someone's going to find out your terrible eating manners," he pointed out. "It's not very lady-like."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Pagan, we've gone through this already. I'm not at a fancy dinner right now, so I don't HAVE to be polite!" Pagan assumed Relena was getting her period and decided to leave her alone. After eating, she let out a loud burp.  
  
"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, surprised at herself. Pagan left the room to answer a telephone call, and soon discovered it to be Heero Yuy on the other end.  
  
"It's Heero," he called out. "He wishes to speak with you, Miss Relena." Relena gracefully stood up and replied,  
  
"Just a moment, Pagan." She took the receiver from his hand and spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me," shouted Heero from the other end.  
  
"Yes, Heero, where are you?"  
  
"I'm getting my Mobile Suit repaired."  
  
"I see. Why did you call?"  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Heero explained to Relena that he needed a place to stay for a week or so and hoped that she could provide him with that. Relena agreed to help him with out any hesitation.  
  
"When will you be here?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, I'm not certain..."  
  
"Well, can you give me a date? Tomorrow? Today? Next-"  
  
"Oh wait," interrupted Heero. "I have to go!"  
  
He hung up on her. Relena felt her cheeks go red. "My," she thought. "I feel so honored that he would wish to stay here, in my mansion..." She also hung up and then pirouetted, letting her skirt flare out slightly. Then she looked down and thought again.  
  
"I feel so wrong... I mean, what am I thinking??" Pagan walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was watching the mechanics attach and replace some of the Gundam's parts while sitting next to Duo. Duo looked at him.  
  
"Did you find somewhere to stay already?"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Heero.  
  
Duo snickered. "Lemme guess, Relena's place?" Heero glared at him.  
  
"Yes, baka." Duo laughed and patted his back.  
  
"Sooo..." he grinned. "You better get lucky this time!"  
  
Heero wanted to say "no" but that's the answer Duo ALWAYS got. He didn't want to sound like he was afraid or that he was still a virgin. So for once, Heero replied with an "alright then, mission accepted."  
  
Duo shot him an excited glance. "What?! Really?!" Heero growled and pinned him down. Then smiled...  
  
"Yes, tonight, Relena will be mine." He waited for Duo's reaction. Duo was stunned.  
  
"So you're finally gunna make it all the way with her..." he accepted. "Wow... I almost thought this day would never come. The day in which you tell me you're going to be the first to enter Relena's uncharted terretories..." Heero punched him, getting kind of annoyed.  
  
"Yes," he snapped. "Now let it go. Are you going to drive me there or what?" Duo jumped up to his feet.  
  
"Oh yes. That's right. Let's go, man!" They leaped down from the leg of the Gundam where they were sitting and hopped into a jeep that Duo "borrowed."  
  
When they arrived at Relena's, it was already dark out. Heero was exhausted and fed up with Duo's taunting and commenting and ready to go to bed. Relena had Pagan take his bags up to one of the guest rooms while she gave him a tour of the mansion.  
  
"So where will I sleep?" he finally asked. Relena showed him upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"RIght here. Just three rooms down from mine." He looked out the doorway to find where her bedroom was located."  
  
"Alright," he nodded. Relena left his room and let him get undressed. That night, after everyone else had fallen asleep, Heero slid out of bed and carefully made his way to where Relena was drifting off into dream- land. He pushed the door open quietly, and closed it behind him, making sure it was locked. He crept over to her bed-side and looked down at her. He long strands of dirty-brown hair shone beautifully in the moonlight coming in through her window. He ran his fingers through it, feeling the silkyness and smoothness... it kind of turned him on, just touching her hair, and watching her... waiting for himself to do what he had planned next. He first prepared himself. Off with his belt and pants. He set them off to the side and stepped closer to Relena's bed. He carefully peeled the sheet off her and stared at her stunningly gorgoeous body for a few moments. Seeing her lay there with just a tiny, satin gown was like nothing he had seen before. He took one of her legs and pulled it towards him, spreading them out without waking her up just yet. She moaned quietly but didn't seem to feel it.  
  
"Okay," thought Heero, "I just hope she's not wearing any underneath... it would make this misison a whole lot easier..." And to his liking, there really was nothing underneath. Time to take the final step... He stroked his member until it reached a full, hard erection, and then gently lifted the bottom of her nighty up. He climbed on to her bed and tried to position himself so he could get a nice view of her pussy in the moonlight.  
  
"Hmm?" Heero was a little shocked. He squinted and tried to make out the shape of it, but it didn't look any ordinary cunt he had seen before... He moved closer to it and put his face really close to it.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" he thought. He leaped back, starlted and fell backwards, on to the floor. Relena groaned and mumbled.  
  
"Heero?..." Herro quickly picked up his clothes and dashed back to his room where he struggled to conceive what had just happened... what he he just saw... apparently... well.... Relena was really a man...  
  
"No..." he denied. "It can't be... she's so feminine... and she has a huge crush on me..." Heero gulped. "Oh no..." He covered his head with his pillow and tried to erase the disturbing thoughts from his mind. "Relena is a man and that man is in love with me..." He took his head out from under the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. With a long sigh, he made a decision.  
  
"Mission abolished."  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
